Beyond the Grave
by JTSplash
Summary: Graphic sexual content. Beyond the Grave. Character Death


UPDATE: THIS IS A PRETTY OLD FIC. Reading through it I realized theres a lot of mistakes, fixed them but I don't really wanna edit it too much. must have been 16 -17 when I wrote this:P

"Beyond the grave" By Tara Pathirana

Title: Beyond the grave.

Author: Tara Pathirana

Email: strange_gurl_

Status: COMPLETE

Category: Sam/other, Sam/Jack angst, small character death.

Content warning: Adult themes…kinda

Season/sequel: None .

Rating: M to NC-17

Archive: Sam and jack,

Spoilers: none

Summary: even from beyond the grave he can have her.

Disclaimer: Not mineL

Notes: No idea where this came from but once I put pen to paper I couldn't stop! Hope you all enjoy!! Thanx to Jara!!!

Feedback: Please!

***

He thrusts into her a little harder than before, his hands grasping her hip as he dives into her depths and her fingernails dig into the flesh of his back.

"Harder." She commands.

He knows she's not ready but he obeys, searching for his release. She had jumped him as soon as he had gotten in the door. He hadn't been completely surprised. He wasn't stupid.

He knew what this was about.

He knew the date.

She comes hard, her muscles contracting around him, pulling him into a blissful Orgasm. He cries out her name and brushes his lips against her neck, but she remains silent. She never called his name or said those three little words. She used to and he had made himself believe she had meant it, that she could ever feel…

She pushes at his shoulders and he moves away catching the glimmer in her eyes just before she turns. He stares at the bare skin of her back and involuntarily his hand moves out just to touch her, To have some contact.

She flinches and moves away, walking wordlessly to the bathroom. A few minutes later the shower goes on and he knows she's crying. Sitting up, he pulls on a pair of boxers and picks up his pillow. Walking over to the bathroom door he gives it a sharp rap.

"Sam I'm going to watch some TV."

He waits knowing she won't answer but just needing to…be there. He leaves with her silence knowing he'll be sleeping on the couch tonight.

***

He flicks aimlessly through the channels, before finally settling on some documentary about fishing. The images move unwatched over the screen.

Three years (more or less) they had been married and over time things had only gotten worse. They didn't make love anymore. If they did have sex that was all it ever was SEX. Mind blowing, emotionally painful sex.

She faked it most of the time and they never held each other afterwards. She never allowed it. It was his own fault, she had needed comfort, a shoulder, a friend and he had taken advantage.

He had pushed her too hard and too fast. When he had proposed she had said yes only to please him and to show everyone else she was fine and happy.

But she wasn't.

She wasn't even with him half the time in the emotional and mental sense. It amazed him how even from beyond the grave *he* could have her.

***

He awakes the next morning to find the TV off, someone had placed a blanket over him and his body was sour from his chosen place of rest. He stumbles into the bedroom to find her long gone.

After taking a quick shower, he throws something on and heads to the kitchen for breakfast. She left no messages, it wasn't her style. He knew where she had gone but a desperate part of him hoped she hadn't. Prayed she'd gone to work.

He picked up the phone asking for her but she wasn't there. It was then the truth hit him. He knew what he had to do, this couldn't go on.

***

His suitcase was packed and sat in the hallway, just the essentials he'd come back for the rest later. Her car pulls into the drive, he waits as she comes in shutting the door behind her and dropping the keys on the side table.

She stops when she sees him, her face remaining impassive and her eyes showing just a hint of regret as they lock with his.

"I'm leaving…" as if it needs saying. "I want a divorce." The silence stretches between them. She stands there unmoving, her eyes bright and her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Oh…Ok."

"Ok." He repeats. He wasn't sure what he had expected. Tears? For her to beg him to stay? Or to tell him she loves him?

He knew deep down this was all he'd get but the reality hits him like a train. He picks up his suitcase and walks towards the door, brushing his lips against her cheek as he passes her.

He hesitates wanting to turn back. To stay. To say something that would make it all better but he doesn't. Taking a deep breath he opens the door and pulls the keys to his jeep out of his pocket.

"Rodney."

He stops.

Waiting.

Hoping she'll ask him to stay. Say something that would make him stay but knows she won't.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah…" his voice catches in his throat and tears fill his eyes. "Me too." And with that Rodney McKay leaves Samantha Carter- McKay, the woman who would always and forever love Colonel Jack O'Neill even as he lay six feet under the ground five years on.

***

The End. Hope you liked ~Splash.


End file.
